nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Kang the Conquerer
Kang the Conquerer is the ruler of his empire in the 41st century. Appearance Hie appeared in "Meet Captain America" as he watched Captain America's adventures during World War 2 against HYDRA and the Red Skull as he investigates the cause of his timeline's destruction. The he appeared again in "The Man Who Stole Tomorrow", "Come the Conquerer, and "The Kang Dynasty" as he attempted to conquer the 21st century Earth but was defeated by the Avengers. Later on, Kang was freed by his alternate universe counterparts, the Cross-Time Council of Kangs, who warned him about the Avengers becoming stronger in his timeline's future and assigned him to stop them, giving him back his armor and time weaponry for a second chance. He managed to banish the Avengers into Limbo, but Iron Man initiated his back-up plan of the New Avengers to stop him, causing him to be transported back into the ruined inferno of his own timestream. Personality His personality is that of an egomaniac and a conquerer but is caring and loving his wife Ravonna. He'll do anything to save his timeline even if it might change the course of history Relationships Ravonna Ravonna is the woman Kang loves in the 41st century. When his future got wiped out, she got caught in it. He was keeping her alive but barely. Kang vows to save their timeline even if he had to conquer the 21st Century. Reed Richards Reed is the direct ancestor of Kang. Though they never met, but their family names and traits are quite related. History He learns about the history of Captain America. Kang then discovers that what will happen to Captain America will have a huge effect on the future of his timeline. After he ordered his ship to evacuate, most of his people vanished from his timeline except Ravonna his love whom he saved but was trapped in limbo and his mothership and its crew who got out early. This causes him to make his plans to conquer Earth only to save his love and his people from disappearing. He will return and fight the Avengers in order to do so. However, the Avengers foiled his plans of conquering Earth and Captain America took him out. Luckily his ship, crew and Ravonna remain in the present but Kang was locked up in the Negative Zone and his ship was taken over by S.H.I.E.L.D.. Kang warns the Avengers that the threat he warned them about earlier will still come. In the season 2 trailer of AEMH, he was seen saying "destroy them all!" as he wields his two swords to battle. Powers & Abilities Kang possesses the power to fire lasers from his hands and chest (similar to Iron Man's), levitate in the air, can open time portals and forcefields for protection,etc. He is also quite skilled with advanced swords and guns in combat, making him a dangerous foe to threaten. Equipment Kang has a vast array of advanced weapons at his disposal. He can open a portal to grab a weapon from his spaceship,Damocles to arm himself before fighting. He has a powerful forcefield that is nearly impenetrable to the 21st century weaponry. Role in Ultima Although Kang is a villain in the Ultima series, he is at heart a noble character, and actually wants to save the entire multiverse and timelines from the Organization by conquering the universe first. The very reason why Peri and Entree fell to darkness is because Kang manipulated them to be his agents, so that makes him the true leader of their army. This entire army, combined with the Kangian soldiers, battleships, and futuristic weapons under his disposal, makes him one of the most feared enemies of the Society and Organization. He pulled a Tyrannosaurus Rex (Fantasia) from it's timeline to serve as giant monster in his Kangian Army of the time. Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Category:The Conquerer Armada